City of Devils
by Newspace19
Summary: Danny was going to crash and burn. His support group had shrinked to zero. That meant he was going break down alone, right? Wrong. Slash. Rated M for safety.


FINALLY! ITS FREAKING DONE! This has been sitting in my hard drive for literally MONTHS, just sitting there teasing me. I'm so glad I finished it. I absolutely love this couple. I can't decide if its my number one couple but its definitely close to it!

This is technically a songfic. City of Devils by Yellowcard. I say technically because i used a little bit of the song and the rest just came to me (Vlad practically wrote himself).

Anyway that aside ENJOY.

City of Devils

There's always that moment in a person's life where everything that they can take reaches a plateau. And when that moment comes, if that person doesn't have anyone to turn to they may break down or even disappear. For Danny Fenton that moment was coming very soon. The worst part is that he didn't have anyone to turn to: Sam found her dream emo guy and moved out of state to do whatever she wanted with him. Tucker, being the genius he is, got accepted for Harvard and started out on engineering so he could pick a more specific field later in time. In other words many years in colleges are waiting for him. Jazz was sticking around with their parents to analyze the psychological side of ghost hunting while their parents took their ghost hunting on the road. This left Danny with no one.

He didn't have any grand plans. He was too busy with all the ghosts he was hunting on top of the other ghosts his parents used to fight before they left, too. He couldn't go to college, he barely passed high school. So he got a full time job and got a little one bedroom apartment. It was enough for him to survive on and that's pretty much the most of it; which was ok because he really spent most of his time just hunting ghosts. He worked his shifts at his crappy job, ate when he needed to, and slept the very minimum. That's all he could afford to do because the ghosts were his biggest worry and the city needed him.

That being said, putting the city before himself is really taking a toll on Danny. Most of the time he looked like death. He lost a lot of weight, his hair was shaggy at best, he had permanent bags under his eyes, and the list went on. People did notice how he looked but he never got close with anyone so the most he got was "Are you ok?" He would just nod and give them a weak smile. But no matter how many times he did that no one believed him.

Speaking of the city, Amity Park was still on the fence about Danny Phantom. Half of them wanted him dead and the other half praised him as a hero. Not that it mattered because all the guys with the weapons were on the "wanted him dead" side. It was getting harder to dodge them AND capture ghosts at the same time.

The worst part about all of this? He was finding it harder to care. He was wasting his life away for a city who hunted him as just another ghost. What did he have to show for it? Cuts, scars, bruises, no friends, and no life. Danny was wondering how much longer he could keep this up. Of course when the moment to fight came he just kept on fighting. After 5 years it was in his nature and blood now. Or ectoplasm, however you look at it.

So where was Danny right now? He was collapsed in a heap of ectoplasm and blood in an alleyway after another round with Skulker. You think that over time his powers would grow, but he was getting weaker because of how he was living. It didn't matter how strong he got he was still killing himself; albeit very slowly. Not that it mattered because no one was close enough to see it. He wondered if this was what it was like to truly be alone. He laid there thinking for a little bit longer along the same thought train until he passed out.

As he slowly woke up, he realized that he wasn't cold and/or bleeding. So of course his first reaction was to immediately freak out. Of course as soon as he did all his stitches he didn't know he had reopened and he ended up collapsing onto the bed in pain. As he lay back all he could hear his own labored breathing. That continued until he heard a subtle sigh. Danny looked up weakly and asked, "Who's there?"

"Well, my little badger, I must say you at least have a fighting spirit. But do you ever think about just letting go of some of that spirit? Everyone can see its killing you. Or at least redirecting it somewhere else."

Danny just groaned. Of course it was Vlad. Just when things couldn't get any worse. "Why am I here? Can't you just take me home? In fact why did you save me at all?"

Vlad stepped out of the shadows but he was missing that trademarked smirk of his. In fact he looked quite distressed. Danny wanted to process all this but his wounds were making him weak again. He slowly laid his head back down. Vlad quickly walked to his side, "Careful, you need to stay awake in case you got a concussion. That giant bruise on your face gives me enough reason to think that you might."

Danny slowly rolled his eyes. "I'm not worried about it. I've had several and I can work just fine. Let me go already."

Vlad tsked Danny quietly while he shook his head. "Not exactly what I wanted to hear. I will help this one recover."

Danny weakly shook his head. "No you aren't! Let me go!" Danny tried his best to get up and he was successful in sitting up on the bed. But after the first step off of it he collapsed in a heap onto the floor. Vlad gave another small sigh as he came over to Danny and helped him back into bed. Danny felt extremely humiliated for being practically man-handled by his arch-enemy. Definitely not something that happened every day. Danny did his best to avoid looking Vlad in the eyes. He felt uncomfortable for many reasons but left the biggest one a secret for the time being.

After being forcibly, but gently, put back into the large bed, Danny finally gave up trying to leave. That didn't mean he didn't feel like running his mouth. "I may not be able to leave but I'm NOT becoming your apprentice."

That actually got a rise out of Vlad. It showed in a strong glare which made Danny a bit nervous. The glare was followed by a scoff. "Step off it. Honestly, when was the last time I asked you for that?" Danny was about to make a snarky retort when he realized… It had been over a year. The two did fight off and on over the months but the threats of world domination and stuff like that were few and far between. Just fighting, in which most of the time Danny lost. It was infuriating.

After that realization Danny didn't have much left to say. He decided to be courteous for once. "Thank you." He would've said more but he didn't feel like throwing out the fact that he didn't trust Vlad at all and part of him expected not to wake up next time he fell asleep.

It was almost like Vlad could read his thoughts with his next comments. "I'm not going to kill you or take advantage of you in this state. I have a sense of honor. You will stay in this room until you are well rested. Then you will stay in my mansion until your health is fully restored. And by that I mean not this skin and bones look you're sporting. It's about as fitting as the bags under your eyes."

Danny growled loudly. He may have been weak but it wasn't fair for Vlad to insult his obviously crappy looks. "Leave me alone. My life has been shit lately and I don't need you ragging on me and stating everything obviously wrong with me. Just leave me alone."

Vlad gave him a sour look for his foul language but sighed and made his way for the door. He stopped before he walked out and gave Danny one last piece of advice before he passed out again. "There are people out there who care about you, my little badger. You're just looking at the wrong people." And with that he left.

Danny had so much left to say but he didn't have anyone to say it to. So he just laid there processing it all. _What did he mean the wrong people? I don't have people. Right? _He wanted to know who these other people are but he couldn't even move so there was no chance of that happening. He decided to let the comfort of the pillow take him to dreams.

After some time Danny woke up to Vlad clearing his throat. Danny felt a little better and was able to lift his head and gave Vlad a questioning look. Vlad carefully made his way over to Danny's bed, as to not startle him. "I want to help you but I don't want you to react negatively if I forced the help on you or did it without you know." He held up a glowing green syringe. "This is a shot of a special for of ectoplasm. Think of this as a ghost booster shot. It'll jump start your ghostly abilities; most importantly your healing. I…" Vlad realized he was losing his composure and collected himself again. "I'll lecture you after. Will you take this please?"

Danny froze for a second. He looked at Vlad trying to find some ill intent and found only a kind and worrying look. Danny nodded slowly and held out his arm. Before Vlad gave him the shot he also gave him one more warning. "You'll feel a surge of energy. Just keep it all in. You need to conserve all that you can to heal." Danny tensed up in anticipation and nodded. Vlad slowly injected Danny with the ectoplasm.

Danny felt that surge of energy Vlad was talking about flow through his body. He desperately wanted to just fire off 1000 ecto-beams, freeze the whole room and fly for hours but he stayed up and waited. Eventually the energy dissipated and he felt drained again. After he collapsed on the bed he gave Vlad another questioning look. Vlad just shook his head. "Don't worry. The energy couldn't find the normal output so it went to restoring your health. You'll feel better after some rest." Vlad slowly went to leave when Danny spoke up

"Thank you Vlad."

Vlad gave Danny a small look of a shock but gave him a small smile. "Of course my little badger. Also I sent your work a message saying that you were working with me as a political advisor. Its nice being a mayor with power." Danny was about to speak but Vlad cut him off. "No I'm not going to let it go to my head. And I was serious about being a political advisor. When you feel better, and if you're up for it, I would like for you to help me. Couldn't be much worse than your job now. I know you're good with people when you try. Think it over." With that offer he walked out.

After a few more days of waking up and eating sporadically, Vlad visited Danny with a new look on his face. Danny groaned inwardly. "What now?"

Vlad rolled his eyes at the "adult" lying in bed. "I'm not sure what this means to you but you're fired from your job. I don't think it should matter but you can take it as whatever you want it to be."

Danny groaned outwardly and twice as loud this time. "Fuck… man what am I going to do for money?! I'm going to lose my apartment! And here I thought my life could only get worse…"

Vlad made his way over to Danny, the image of calm and collected. "Language, Daniel. And I told it doesn't matter. I can he-

"How can it not matter?! I don't want to be homeless!" Danny was clearly starting to work himself up to a freak out. Vlad started to get worried, Danny could open up his wounds and god know what else. Vlad made his way over to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Daniel please calm down. I can help you." The strangest thing happened: Danny listened to him. It was more than enough to make Vlad smile. "How about this: You can stay with me and actually become my assistant in all things political. I know that politics aren't the most interesting thing out there but you connect with people so well." Vlad looked pained in what he was about to say. "In many ways that I can't. And if it will be ok with you, you can stay in my… modest townhouse. It's not like my mansion in Wisconsin but I make due. And no, this is not a secret plot to get you to be my apprentice."

Danny was mulling the offer over in his head, weighing the options. "But… I can't just mooch off you even if I do work for you! That's not fair to you. Plus I still don't understand why you're being so nice to me!"

Vlad had kept his hand on Danny's shoulder for continued comfort but he finally withdrew it. "If you want I can pay you and charge you a percentage of your wages. That way you can save up or spend whatever money is left over. But once again I don't know why you want to I've already offered to pay for everything. As for my intentions Daniel, hopefully you'll figure it out on your own. If need be I will explain it in time. The only thing I can tell you is that I mean no ill harm. I promise my little badger."

Danny could only nod at Vlad as he worked through the shock he was experiencing from that little speech. Part of him wanted to believe Vlad; he was being truly kind and generous and there was no way to ignore it. Danny didn't want to because he was extremely grateful for Vlad. Arch nemesis or not, it was nice to relax and recuperate. But that was the thing. Vlad was Danny's Arch nemesis! They had fought countless times over the years. He was pure evil! Maybe not really evil in the last year or so but evil nonetheless. Could Danny just brush off all the past they had, could he?

When Danny finally snapped out of train of thought he noticed Vlad was already gone. Danny felt bad for not giving him an answer to such a lucrative offer. He decided to sleep on it overnight.

After what felt like a few months Danny finally was able to walk and move without any pain. It was a huge relief. Not to mention the fact that the bags under his eyes were gone and he couldn't see his ribs anymore. After waking up and taking a relaxing shower he decided to explore the house that Vlad called "modest". He had only seen what he guessed was the guest bedroom because he wasn't exactly in the greatest shape to walk around. As Danny explored the house he wasn't really surprised with what he found. Satin curtains, leather furniture, and silk almost everywhere in between. Vlad always had a taste for the expensive. Oh and Danny couldn't forget the green and gold color scheme that seemed to take over most of the house. Vlad was still obsessive that was for sure. The colors aside it was a nice place. It did leave Danny wondering how Vlad handled moving into something so small compared to his mansion.

After wandering around a bit longer Danny found the kitchen. His stomach growled loudly at the thought of food so he decided to cook something out of whim. After scanning the kitchen for food and cooking utensils, and finding out that the kitchen was stocked with top of the line equipment (also not a surprise), Danny settled on making a simple stir fry. As he started to prep for the meal he wondered where Vlad was. He quickly shook his head and decided not to think about it; Vlad could be doing anything from actually being a mayor to plotting to take over the world. Dismissing that thought, Danny decided to make extra in case Vlad did come back soon. Danny had discovered a while back that even though he couldn't cook too well or a lot of different recipes; it was still fun to cook for other people and not just himself. As he was combining the ingredients into a pan he thought about the last time he cooked for someone else. When he realized that it was over two years ago he let out a sad sigh. It stung Danny when he remembered how alone he was. It was a terrible feeling; knowing there are people out there who were close to him but were long gone and left a void in his life.

As he continued with this train of thought he didn't hear Vlad enter the house and the kitchen. After waiting a few seconds Vlad cleared his throat, snapping him out of his soon to be depression. "Oh Vlad! Sorry I didn't see you there I was miles away I guess."

Vlad chuckled softly. "No worries my boy, I was merely admiring your cooking. It smells delicious."

Danny's face flushed a little. _What the hell? I'm getting compliments now? And why did I blush? I'm 20! 20 year old men don't blush!_ "Uh thanks. I wasn't sure if you were going to be home any time soon but I decided to make extra anyway."

Vlad gave a sincere smile in response. "That was very kind of you Daniel and if you're still offering I would love to try your cooking. Apparently just because you're mayor doesn't mean you can have a lunch break."

Danny chuckled before he realized what was happening. He was having a normal conversation with Vlad! "Really? Didn't think this city needed a mayor. Guess it has more problems than just ghosts."

"Actually this city doesn't need a mayor; just someone to tell them what to do. Even though this city is a hot spot for ghosts doesn't mean the citizens have accepted them."

Just as Danny was about to sit down to eat he realized something. _The ghosts! No one is stopping them from running rampant on the city!_ Without another word Danny rushed for the door but Vlad was faster, as he stood right in Danny's way. "Daniel calm down. I know you're worried about the ghosts hurting people but I have people on my roster to take care of them. So sit…" Vlad gently steered Danny back over to his chair. Even though Danny had grown taller Vlad still had a couple inches on him. "Relax and eat your own food. You deserve that at the very least."

While Danny didn't make any moves to leave he had plenty of words to say. "But the city needs me! There's no one out there that can protect them like I can!?"

"Oh Daniel; conceited much? I admit your skills are admirable but the city doesn't need you! You know those guys always trying to shoot you down when you're capturing ghosts? Ever thought of why they always show up a little bit after you?" He gave Danny a few seconds to think. When Danny said nothing Vlad continued. "That's because they're tracking the same ghosts as you. While they aren't as fast as you, they're close enough." Vlad braced for impact. "I've been training them to become your replacement. The city is still unsure about your intentions so with my employees they can put a human face to the forces that protect them."

Danny looked like he was about to explode. So he did! "REPLACE ME?! I have dedicated the last 6 years of my life protecting this town! And you think you can replace me?! Who the hell do you think you are?! You may be the mayor but this is MY town! I will continue to prote-"

Vlad stood up abruptly. "This town is KILLING YOU!" That quickly shut Danny up. "I've been watching you for a while and I've seen how you've been living and it's not healthy! You gave up college, a career, friends," A slight hesitation. "A love life. I want to replace you so I can give you a chance to have all that! After six years you've earned it!" After releasing all his anger Vlad sat back down. Danny didn't really know what to do or say so he decided to eat the rapidly cooling food he cooked. Vlad did have a point. Danny gave up so much with really nothing to show for it. But the city did need him no matter how good Vlad's people were. He wasn't going to just drop ghost hunting cold turkey. "Vlad you have a good point, but at the same time I can't just give up ghost hunting completely! It's still a big part of my life. I'll give your guys a chance but I want to help."

Vlad gave Danny a weary look. "Daniel… alright. But I won't be able to protect you from them so please be careful. And if you are out there getting tossed around like a rag doll I will come out there and tear apart whoever is doing that to you."

That got Danny going again. "What the hell?! You don't think I can handle myself?!"

Vlad scoffed. "You call handling yourself collapsing in an alley covered in your own blood and ectoplasm? Then yes you can handle yourself."

"Oh yeah? I don't see you out there beating the crap out of any of them!"

"That's because I don't take it upon myself to do it. I have people for that."

"Oh yes great answer! Brush the dirty work on someone else! Shocker! Why do you care so much about me anyway?!"

Vlad growled dangerously. "You want to know why?! Fine! I'll show you why!" Vlad marched right in front of Danny and before Danny could react to Vlad kissed him, a little rough but a meaningful kiss. Danny didn't have a chance to react before Vlad quickly withdrew with a look of shock on his face. Queue awkward silence. After a few seconds Vlad quickly spoke up. "Oh um… thank you for dinner I think I'll retire for the night. Goodnight Daniel." And with that he quickly retreated to his room before Danny could react.

Danny couldn't figure out Vlad at all lately!_ Where the hell did that kiss come from?!_ It wasn't that he was going to push Vlad away; he just didn't have time to react. Kissing a guy was new to him but not completely unwelcome. Danny had had feelings towards both genders for a while but never had time to pursue any of them. So this was new territory for him; and since it was new territory, Danny had no idea what to do next, so he did the logical thing: The dishes.

Danny had plenty of thoughts to juggle around in his head, most of which centered Vlad. Danny thought about Vlad's recent kindness, the fact that they actually held a conversation, the way he made Danny blush, and the kiss. It was deeply confusing, but at the same time Danny never thought to stop and push the older man away. It wasn't exactly like welcoming the man but it left room for beginning of something. After finishing the dished, Danny went to what he guessed was his room to think some more. Danny was a smart guy but he was really good at thinking himself in circles. He knew he wouldn't get mad at Vlad for the kiss, nor would he do anything to make Vlad regret being nice to him. But on the other side he didn't want to jump into a relationship. Maybe he could just talk things over with Vlad. That was his final thought as he drifted off to sleep.

For the first time in a long time, Danny woke up at sunrise voluntarily. Eating a meal he made himself helped him get a pleasant night sleep. He wondered if Vlad was awake, hoping that he could also make breakfast. As he entered the kitchen he saw coffee being made but otherwise the kitchen was empty and quiet. Danny gave a small smile and started making eggs and bacon. After a few minutes, the kitchen filled with sizzling and the wonderful smell of breakfast. About a minute after Danny had finished Vlad showed up with a shocked look on his face. He changed his shocked look to a smirk as he said, "Wow, Daniel. You'll make a good housewife one day."

Danny scoffed. "And you'll be the world's richest cat lady, naming a cat after every person you knew." Vlad chuckled lightly and Danny found himself liking the pleasant sound. Maybe it was because Danny very rarely heard it that made the younger man like it. As Vlad made himself a plate, Danny passed him a cup of coffee. "Black I'm guessing."

Vlad gave Danny an amused look. "What made you think I liked it black?"

"Well you're the type of person who doesn't do things without a purpose. The purpose of coffee is to wake you up in the morning, and it would be pointless to bury it in cream and sugar."

"Ah there's that intelligence I missed. And you're right for the most part, but I do take one of each in my coffee. It tastes bland without it."

Danny shrugged. "Close enough." He sipped his own cup of coffee. Vlad gave the coffee a curious look and saw it was very light. Danny gave the man a crooked smile which caused Vlad to laugh a little more this time.

They slipped into a comfortable silence as they enjoyed the food and each other's presence. But in the back of Danny's head he knew he had to at least mention the kiss. Just as Vlad finished his breakfast, Danny finally spoke up. "Are you working today?" Vlad nodded cautiously. "Can I talk to you later tonight?" Vlad nodded again. Danny gave him a smile. "Good. I'm gonna take a walk around the city. While your townhouse is" Danny gave Vlad an amused look. "Modest, I need to get some fresh air."

Vlad frowned at this. "Don't put yourself in danger."

"Don't worry; I'll let your 'people' take care of the ghosts." Vlad looked satisfied with Danny's answer and finished getting ready for playing mayor. Danny gave him a smile and a wave as he left.

Danny returned to Vlad's townhouse just before sunset. He enjoyed being able to walk around town without constantly having to look over his shoulder. The walk made Danny see Vlad's side of the whole ghost fighting argument. The town was in fact still in one piece and he didn't need to help out once that day. Danny decided at the very least that he should take a vacation from ghost hunting.

Danny decided that spaghetti and meatballs was on the menu for dinner that night. He started up the pasta as he cleaned up the dishes from breakfast. Vlad entered his home quietly and laughed as he saw Danny cooking again. "You really aren't helping to disprove my housewife theory."

Danny scowled at the man. "Well someone should use these pots and pans. Did you see the layer of dust on them? I'm going to guess that you got so content with your 'people' making your food that you forgot how to cook for yourself. Am I right?" Vlad frowned and gave a sarcastic "ha ha" which made Danny smirk in victory.

As Danny set the table he continued. "Besides, no one you could hire could give you service and a smile like I do." He flashed a bright smile but Vlad only smirked. "Oh really? How often did you say that at your old job?" Danny scowled again and started to dig into his own food.

Danny-1 Vlad-1

Vlad did have to give the teen credit. While it wasn't five star restaurant food, it was still extremely pleasant to eat. It may have only been Vlad's third meal from Danny but he was starting to look forward to them. But as the food was finished, there was some tension in the air. Vlad was thinking about the "talk" Danny wanted to have. He guessed it had to do with his slip up he made the other night.

"Vlad."

Vlad looked up at the now grown man sitting across from him. "Hmm?"

"I still need to talk to you."

Vlad nervously cleared his throat. "Alright."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Umm… maybe it would be wiser to start with a more specific question."

"Alright. What was your intention when you kissed me?"

"I wanted to show you how much I care about you and how little I care about making you my apprentice or taking over the world. I didn't intend on making such a rash gesture but you wouldn't listen to reason."

Danny frowned. He didn't like how this turned around on him but he continued anyway. "So I'm guessing it would be a dumb question if I asked you if you had a thing for me." Vlad gave him a "what do you think?" look. Danny rolled his eyes. "Well now that I know what do you want to do about it?"

Vlad looked a little confused. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I never thought you'd humor the idea of me 'having a thing' for you." Vlad couldn't pass up the moment to poke fun and the younger man, even in a serious moment like this. "I would like to pursue a relationship, but only if you were willing. I will never force myself upon you."

Danny couldn't help but smile. Between the respect he found in Vlad's words to the way the older man was actually embarrassed, he couldn't help himself. He made his way over to Vlad and gave the man a simple kiss. Vlad had a look of surprise on his face which caused Danny to laugh again. He quickly put what he thought was a sophisticated look on his face and said, "I hypothesize that that answer will suffice." Vlad laughed loudly aT the younger man's antics. He pulled Danny onto his lap and said. "Thanks, dude" while trying to sound like a typical teenager. They both shared a warm laugh that led to another kiss. As they finished Vlad had one more thing to say.

"I told you there were people out there who cared about you."

BAM FINISHED! Hope you guys out there liked it at least a little. I feel like I might do an epiloge, which is why I didn't put this as finished.

And yes I am working on Follow Me Down, but I REALLY wanted to finish this.

Oh! And one more thing! On top of this yellowcarfd song, I also listened to London Beckons Songs About Money Written by Robots (the hell?!) by Panic! at the Disco and Sitting, Waiting, Wishing by Jack Johnson while i finished this. You should give those songs some love!


End file.
